


Alexander Hamilton and the Time Where He Became a Leader Of A Band Of Thieves

by Riddleisourking, ThiefOfADHD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Robin Hood, Burr is that guy who is just kind of there, I'm Going To Hell For This, Laurens is his Marion, M/M, Thievery, someone help these guys, the merry men are Lafayette and Herc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddleisourking/pseuds/Riddleisourking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: There was once a village, it was small in the sense that everyone knew each other and those who were different were ostracized and shunned.In this village, taxes were high, properties hard to obtain and keep, and everyone was poor. But it hadn't always been like this, the incredible prosperity that the village had once experienced fell during and after the Crusades. For, that was when King George Washington of the United States rode off towards the Holy Lands. The promise of his sins being washed away were too great a bargain for him to give up.Not long after, a prince named John Adams, who was a measly man that was as greedy as he was treacherous, usurped the crown and he imposed high taxes on all the villagers.However, there was one man, a king of the people, who could save the village and everyone in it with an outstanding plan that involved stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. His name was Alexander Hamilton and this is his story.





	Alexander Hamilton and the Time Where He Became a Leader Of A Band Of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> The Crusades were better known as the holy war in which Christians fought against Muslims in order to reclaim the Holy Land of Jerusalem. Talk about love thy neighbor, right?

_There was once a village, it was small in the sense that everyone knew each other and those who were different were ostracized and shunned._

_In this village, taxes were high, properties hard to obtain and keep, and everyone was poor. But it hadn't always been like this, the incredible prosperity that the village had once experienced fell during and after the Crusades. For, that was when King George Washington of the United States rode off towards the Holy Lands. The promise of his sins being washed away were too great a bargain for him to give up._

_Not long after, a prince named John Adams, who was a measly man that was as greedy as he was treacherous, usurped the crown and he imposed high taxes on all the villagers._

_However, there was one man, a king of the people, who could save the village and everyone in it with an outstanding plan that involved stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. His name was Alexander Hamilton and this is his story._

 

* * *

 

Alex found himself running quickly through the dark Sherwood forest, he had a tight grip on his newest prize: a large leather pouch stolen from the self-proclaimed king himself. It didn't hurt that the jingling of the gold pieces was a welcome song to his ears either as he made his escape. Scurrying through some bushes, he parked himself in a crouch to catch his breath and he pressed his back firmly against a tree. That was too close. If he wasn't careful, one of these days, Sheriff Seabury would eventually catch him and who would feed the poor then?

  
"Lafayette." He called sotto voce. "Hercules!" He looked around for them, he knew they'd been following him, but it was easy to get split up in the Sherwood forest. Especially when it was close to night.

  
A ruby red apple fell at his feet just then and when he looked up, it was to see his favorite mocha-skinned Frenchman laying on a long, thick branch with his back against the tree that he was under, “Worried, _mon ami_ ?” He teased. _  
_

"Jesus Christ, Lafayette, scared me half to death!" He huffed, getting up before climbing the tree to get to the Frenchman's level and he pursed his lips at him. "I thought you got captured!" _  
_

“Me? Captured?” He laughed softly as he cupped both of Alex's cheeks gently and he smirked. “Have you forgotten who I am?”

"No, I haven't, which makes me worry even more! You're my best friend, and I can't lose you. You're the only family I have." He sighed at him.

“You have Herc too, Alex. Speaking of, where is that man?” The Frenchman’s lips twisted up in worry and he tensed up. “ _Avez-vous vu mon amour?_ ”

Alex looked around, cursing under his breath. The last he had seen of Herc was when they were all running away with the valuables stolen from the royal carriage. “Hercules!” He called loudly, and the speed in which the larger man tilted himself downward from a branch a few feet above them sent Alex almost tumbling out of the tree from sheer shock.

“Hey, I was called?” He asked, giving Lafayette a small knitted sock. “I was making these for the little kids in the village. Aren’t I lucky to have stored my knitting up here?”

“Jesus shitting Christ! I thought you were captured! I- I thought-” Alex hugged him tightly. “Don’t scare us like that!”

Lafayette had a frown on his lips and he held the sock up accusingly, “ _Merde_ , how long have you been up there and why didn't you say anything?”

“About two or so minutes.” Herc smirked at him, a twinkle in his eye that was mostly reserved for the Frenchman. “Besides, you two were having a mother-son moment, I didn’t want to ruin it.”  
  
“He’s not my mom!” Alex huffed, rolling his eyes.

Lafayette rolled his own eyes, “The guards should have cleared up by now, we need to get this money to the villagers.”

Alex nodded and he swung his way down recklessly. “You two better hurry up! I don’t want to have to wait down here for five minutes while your lips catch up with one another!” He called up, soon landing on the ground beneath him.

Lafayette followed right away and patted his green clothes down, “Hey, Alex,” He started with a grin that didn't give Alex any reassurances at all. “Have you heard about the Archery tournament? John Laurens is giving away a kiss to the winner.”

John Laurens, now there was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Not since he was a kid and used to play with the fiery latino. He had shared his very first kiss with the boy and subsequently carved their initials in a heart on a tree. No, he hadn’t heard anything about John Laurens in a long time. Not since the day they last parted. The rain, the goodbye’s, the man pulling him away-

“He what?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Archery tournament? I’m good at Archery. Where do I sign up? I want a kiss from John Laurens.”

Lafayette chuckled softly, “I thought you might, _mon chou_.” He smirked knowingly. “It's in three days and guards are sure to be all over the event like how you say- moths to a flame. Are you sure you want to go?”

“Who says I, Alexander Hamilton, am going? Why, it could be many different people. Like, oh, let’s say-” Alex quickly grabbed Herc’s cloak, draping it over himself. “Dominique.” He smirked, faking a French accent.

Lafayette's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise, “Why, Dominique, I had no idea that another resident of the great country of France lived here!” He jested as a hand flew to where his heart would be. “Where are you from?”

“Marseilles, France. I came here in search of a new life, and upon hearing about this Archery contest, I knew I must show my skills in how you say- the trade.” Alex smirked.

“You realize, Sheriff Seabury may have more questions about who you are and where you came from? Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked worriedly as he rested a hand on Alex's shoulder.

“Absolutely!” He pursed his lips. “I want that kiss, and goddammit, I’m going to get it!” He looked up at him with fire in his eyes, the same fire that burned in his soul. “And if he has more questions, eh, I’ll wing it.” He smirked. “Like I always do.”

“One of these days, Alexander, you won't get so lucky.” He intoned.

 

* * *

 

 

The day was quick to arrive, Alex took a deep breath as he fixed his disguise, which mainly consisted of Hercules’s cloak, a cloth that covered his nose and mouth, and a fox skin hat. He glanced around him as he swallowed hard, slowly approaching the table where the sign-in’s were. A burly man with dark skin and a shaved head sat there, looking bored. Alex felt for him, he would feel just as bored in his position.

“Name?” The man asked dryly as he took out a document on the side.

“Dominique.” He spoke, using that false French accent as he took the quill and inkwell, quickly signing his disguised name. He avoided looking at him from this angle, especially since his violet-blue eyes would be very distinguishable.

“Dominique.” He repeated dumbly as he scratched his name down. “Where do you hail from?”

“Marseilles.”

“France? What are you doing here?” He scribbled this down too. “You couldn't be here for just a kiss from John Laurens.”

“No, sir. New life, actually, figured this contest would get me known for work.” He smirked under his cloth. “But a kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

He chuckled softly, “I supposed it wouldn't. You're free to go, you're contestant ten.” He gestured to a tent off to the right of the stands. “You can wait in there with the other contestants or-”

A man with honey curls and a dark blue, billowy shirt that exposed his collarbone and a bit of his chest hair was walking towards them and he had a fire of his own in his eyes that made Alex's knees weak, “Burr!” John Laurens called loudly with a big grin. “How many men are fighting for a chance at my luscious lips so far?”

The man, Burr, rolled his eyes at John, “Ten, so far.”

Alex couldn’t help but stare at John, and the more he stared, the more awkward this was going to be. He moved, taking John’s hand in his own. “ _Bonjour, mon chéri, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer_.” He whispered, flashing his eyes at John for a brief moment before letting go of his hand, going into the tent with the other nine contestants but not before glancing back at his old sweetheart.

John’s brows were raised and recognition flashed through his eyes as a genuine smile filled his lips, “Huh, the pleasure is all mine.” He called after him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Contestant nine!” The speaker shouted.

Seabury, the sheriff, walked out onto the field with his arrow notched and once he was several feet away from the target, he aimed up and let it fly.

_Whap!_

The arrow hit dead center and a big grin fell over his face as he turned to John, “I'm ready for my kiss, Laurens!” He called jovially.

John's eyes were burning with his inner fire and he turned away from Seabury with a huff, “There's still another contestant!” He called back.

“Contestant ten!” The speaker called dryly. “Although, I don't really how you could beat sheriff Seabury now.”

Alex glared at Seabury with rage as he gripped his bow tightly. He stood at where Seabury stood, taking a deep breath before backing up slowly about three or four paces. He waited for the reaction of the entire audience as he quickly pulled his arrow back, launching it within a breath. He turned around, a smirk hidden under his cloth.

_Crack!_

The arrow tore Seabury's arrow in half, hitting the center slowly. He raised an eyebrow at Jefferson, avoiding letting his eyes be seen.

“ _Bon jeu, le bisou est à moi_.” He called, taunting him.

Seabury snarled angrily and he stepped right up to him, “I don't know what kind of dirty trick-”

John pushed Seabury off to the side and he smirked at Alex, “Hey.”

“We meet again, _mon chérie_.” He cooed, taking his hand gently. “It seems as though I’ve won this contest, no?”

“I’d say, you snapped his arrow in two!” He chuckled loudly as he leaned in close to Alex and he slowly peeled the cloth covering his mouth off and-

“SEIZE HIM! THAT'S ALEXANDER HAMILTON!” John Adams cried from his golden seat.

Alex paled, grabbing John’s wrist tightly as he turned, rushing quickly to get out of there before anyone could grab them. “TRY AND TAKE ME ALIVE, FUCKERS!” He called, smirking at John happily.

John's deep blue eyes were sparkling with excitement but his smile died the instant that they were tackled by four guards. And what a damn shame that was.

“Fuck! Get the fuc-” One of them covered John's mouth while the other three tied Alex up and threw him in front of John Adams’s seat.

“Do you do this with all the guys you want to suck your dick?” Alex snarled, anger searing through his veins.

“Alexander Hamilton,” The king started with a huge smirk, ignoring the insult. “You are hereby sentenced to an immediate death!”

“No!” John screamed as he fought tooth and nail against the guard holding him back. “Alex!”

“Hah! Like you can do that, you don’t even have a real job!” Alex rolled his eyes, shifting to try and get up, ignoring the guards that were on either side of him. “Look, I entered this contest and won fair and square. Let me at least collect the reward from it first.” He raised an eyebrow. “As a dying man’s wish?”

“You want your reward?!” He laughed loudly.

John finally broke out from the guard’s hold and he ran to Alex, holding him as he looked up at John Adams, “Please! Don't hurt him!” The emotion and conviction in his voice was enough to silence the entire crowd. “I-I love him.”

The king’s eyebrows shot up in mocking surprise, “You love him? Oh, my heart sings for your pain.” He looked at Alex curiously. “And do you love him back?”

Alex swallowed, nodding as he moved into John’s hold of him. “Yes. I’ve loved him since the day we met.” He admitted, turning to look at John as his entire face filled with love and admiration that had been present within him for years.

“Alex…” John choked out as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Alright, kill Hamilton.” The king called boredly.

John was immediately seized by one of the guard at Alex's side and he bit the guard’s arm angrily but it evoked no reaction, “YOU'RE NO REAL KING!” He called tauntingly. “LONG LIVE KING WASHINGTON!”

“LONG LIVE KING WASHINGTON! LONG LIVE KING WASHINGTON!” Several people in the crowd cheered just before the first arrow flew, hitting one of the guards in the neck.

Immediately, chaos descended upon the field and people were yelling, screaming, and fighting against the guards and government that had stolen from them for too long.

Alex stood quickly, glancing around as he hit the guard holding John with his side, grabbing a dagger that all the guards possessed. He made quick work of his bonds, and once released, he shoved the dagger to John, pointing the blade away from him. “Run.” He told him, grabbing his bow and arrows quickly, taking hold of John’s arm.

“I'm not leaving you!” He argued angrily.

Alex moved, starting to fire his arrows and he downed quite a few guards. “I said go!” He argued back. “Go get Hercules and Lafayette! I cannot let you get hurt!” He pushed his arm gently. “Go, John! Go!” He turned away from the love of his life and he fired more to help aid the rebellion.

A guard grabbed Alex from the back of his cloak and turned him around with an ugly smile on his face and what happened next was almost a blur. John had jumped on the guard’s side and he buried his dagger into his neck, coating them both with arterial spray immediately once he yanked it back out.

“For the last time, I'm not leaving you,” He groaned as he used Alex's cloak to wipe the blood off of his face with a disgusted look.

“You’re stubborn.” He smirked, taking his hand before pulling him close, shooting an arrow from his shoulder to hit a guard trying to rush towards them. “You’re stubborn and you’re always insisting that you need to help me fight.” He turned to look into his eyes gently. “That’s why I love you.” He whispered, pecking his lips gently before dashing away from him.

“Alex!” John called after him but he had a job to do and an important one at that. Alex smirked as he quickly rushed past the guards, shooting all who posed a threat. He made it clear, with a warning shot hitting the king’s throne, that his target was John Adams.

John Adams took off running with a cry.

“Hamilton!” Seabury came, swinging a sword at him angrily. “Do you even realize what would happen if you killed the king?! The whole land will suffer!”

“The whole land will get a new king that will treat them all better!” Alex argued, kicking his sword as he shot another arrow at John Adams. This one had to be a quick shot, hopefully to hit the king either at a place where he’ll be slowed down, or a place where he’ll die quickly.

_Crack!_

As it were, it hit him dead center in the chest and the phony king fell slowly but surely to the ground.

The fighting slowly died down as everyone saw the king fall and there were loud cheers. Alex smirked, a glare directed at Jefferson. “As you were saying?” He asked, moving to go over to the now-dead king, taking his crown as he held it up in the air. “EVERYONE!” He started, calling loudly. “FROM NOW ON, THERE WILL BE NO KING! FROM NOW ON, THERE WILL BE NO RICH OVER POOR! FROM NOW ON, WE SHALL LIVE WITHOUT BEING CHEATED! LONG LIVE KING WASHINGTON!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping to get the crowd to agree with him.

It was quiet for the longest time until John pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered around Alex and King Adams, “LONG LIVE KING WASHINGTON!” He called back loudly with a big grin. “LONG LIVE FREEDOM!”

“LONG LIVE FREEDOM! LONG LIVE KING WASHINGTON!” The crowd shouted in tandem.

Seabury glanced at Alex with a pitying look in his eyes, “You have no idea what you've doomed these people to. You're a fool, Alexander Hamilton. A fool.”

“Actually,” Alex started, stepping towards Seabury with a smirk. “What I have done is taken everything from the rich and given it to those in need. A fool isn’t me, but you.” He shoved him away, turning around. “LONG LIVE FREEDOM!” He called, joining the crowd’s chants once more. He looked at John, taking his hand gently.

John squeezed his hand tightly and he smiled as he finally kissed Alex and it was filled with the fire that each other of them possessed and it ignited an even strong fire in his groins.

Alex broke the kiss a minute or so later, a shaky sigh leaving him as he looked into the deep blue eyes that paired perfectly with his own violet-blue ones. “It’s been so long.” He whispered, caressing John’s lips with his thumb gently. “Never let us part again.” He begged, pulling him back into another fiery kiss, his fingers tangling with his blond curls.

A low groan escaped John and this time, he broke the kiss and he was grinning, “Let's get out of here and celebrate.” He whispered.

“I know the perfect place.” He whispered back, taking John’s hand in his own as he led him away from the crowd.

That night, while the poor partied and shared in the joy of life without a king to govern them, Alex and John shared in their own little merriment, even if it was a little orthodox.

 

* * *

 

“Alex, this throne really hurts.” He whispered into his neck while his legs were wrapped around Alex's waist.

“Yeah. Do you want to finish this up and move somewhere else?” He whispered back, nuzzling his face into his hair, his arms wrapped around John’s torso.

“Yeah, you keep knocking my shoulder into the back of the chair, I'm going to have one hell of a bruise at this rate.” He sighed.

“Sorry.” He shifted John a bit so his shoulder wouldn’t hit the back of the chair. “But with how I’m going, your shoulder won’t be the only place that might be bruised.” He teased, shifting to nip at John’s neck.

A groan left him as he lightly pushed at Alex's shoulder, “You can move now.” He murmured softly.  
“Gladly.” He smiled, kissing him as he went back to moving. “I love you, John.” He whispered, kissing him slowly.

"I love you too, Alex. More than there are stars in the sky." He whispered raggedly. 

Soon, they came undone together and in each other's arms, they found solace.

**Author's Note:**

> They fucked in the king's throne bye
> 
> I'm not sorry


End file.
